As demand for telecommunications increases, optical fiber services are being extended in more and more areas. In order for a residence or business to access these optical fiber services, fiber optic cables must be installed in these residences and businesses. In some cases, the fiber optic cables are installed in existing structures. In other cases, these fiber optic cables are installed in new construction.
In either case, however, fiber optic cables are usually routed through enclosed spaces, such as between support structures disposed inside walls. In order to get the fiber optic cable through these enclosed spaces, cable pullers can be used. However, cable pullers are not always preferred since the size of cable pullers can prevent the cable from being pulled through small enclosed spaces.